


A Pyro's Christmas Gift

by SinScrivener



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Missed my boys Mama Trager and Roman~Short and sweet holiday fic~I indeed had something LIKE THIS ages ago but tooth like not hip bone likeAnnnnd I don't know where it came from, from whom it came from, and where it went lols
Kudos: 1





	A Pyro's Christmas Gift

Time did not matter in Mount Massive Asylum once you became a part of it's hellish darkness.

Whether it be as a member or a test subject, time just never seemed to matter now, just hot, cold, wet, decent.

Birthdays, holidays, nothing shared a passage of time for anyone save for the weather one got to feel for brief periods of time a day if they were lucky.

That's why tonight, on his watch over the cell block, Richard Trager silently padded over to his illegitimate sons cellroom and first checked to see if he was awake then smiled best he could behind his surgical mask and began to pad backwards when it was found he was asleep.

"Ma?"

Trager snorted through his nose and mused, turning back around upon his heel, "Santa comes to sleeping kids, Roman!"

"Pppfff, Santa!" The burnt faced Variant mocked, sitting upright in his cot and smiled, single golden Amber eye burning bright at his 'Ma', "Need something?"

Roman or "The Pyro" as he was titled for his last attempt out of the Asylum was always so happy and eager to help Trager in whatever it was he needed, even if it was something gross~

But not tonight.

"I was tasked to give a good lil snot something but he's being a butt and not going to sleep~" Trager returned with all the venom of a felt teddy bear. Pyro beamed brighter then flopped over onto his good side and pretended to be asleep, complete with snores so loud, Trager snorted when his 'son' inhaled a boogie and choked.

"Alright, alright, just, promise me, PROMISE ME, to leave it this way, okay Buddy? Mama worked super hard on this!" Trager said softly, walking over as silently as he had once before and sat beside Pyro.

Pyro himself sat with his chin upon the other man's shoulder and stared with his one eye at the carved object within his withered hands.

It was a hip bone, carved into by burns, 'the Vocational Block!'

The carving was of the utmost detailed picture one could do in Trager's state of one eye and working with bone and make shift equipment in the Blocks now we'll watched.

One side fire and another water formed the yin yang symbol, the inner circles their birth sign of Cancer out of water and fire respectively in the others side.

It was well smoothed, nothing sharp, not a single splinter, Trager had made a tedious effort of making this gift Pyro proof...if hopes his son wouldn't find a way to hurt himself with it in an episode.

Pyro, the one the gift was for was awash in tears upon Trager right then, arms linked around the thin bony man, snotty face in his neck as he tried to hiccup a thanks, or a, I love it, but bubbles came up instead and made him cry harder since he couldn't tell his love and joy for his gift granted.

Trager needed no reply, the young ball of fire he'd grown to call his son this emotional in a good way, so happy, this expressive, that was reply enough and one Trager beamed at ahead as again Pyro tried to say SOMETHING but only managed a "Naaakhaaa!!!!"

To Trager, the crying and hugs seemed to be his way of telling him he liked it and he'd done a decent job at the least~

That was good~ That made him happy~

It made him happier when finally Pyro managed a shaky, "I love..ve it!" And held his back. For the rest of the watch of the cellblock, Trager sat with Pyro holding him as he admired his hand made gift, one gift for another~


End file.
